model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pam Resfeber
Pamela "Pam" Gloria Resfeber (born October 22nd, 2006) is a witch of unknown descent, and the adopted daughter of wix couple Darío and Noelia Resfeber. She has a younger adopted sister named Linora who she calls Lin. Pam belongs to the Slytherin House of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pam's country of origin is Argentina. Physical Appearance Pam's greatest attribute is her height, standing above most girls her age and even rivaling some boys, and it looks like she'll only get taller. Her skin is light with a tan from constantly being out in the sun, and her face is covered in freckles which seem to increase in number as time goes on. Her dirty blond hair is cut very short, and she has green eyes. Pam owns a pair of golden earrings that she wears at all times. '''Appearance during third year: '''As she's gone into hiding, Pam has changed her appearance up to a certain limit, giving herself an undercut and colovariating her hair brown. Personality Despite being a generally well-behaved kid, she was known back at her home country of Argentina for being a tomboy and getting into physical fights with other kids her age more than once. Hard to send into her breaking point, Pam’s berseker button is the implication that her current family isn’t her real one or her friends being threatened, and her patience is one to switch to fists in a single second when this is brought up. Though she may appear shy at first, she's actually just very self conscious of her looks, and knowing the Slytherin's house reputation tries her best to appear harmless. When in good company she can be loud mouthed and sometimes talk without thinking. She has no time for bullies, though in this new environment doesn't yet know how to handle them other than with dirty looks. Most of all though she's an entertainer, always looking for ways to keep people in a good mood; and though she might not realize it, her big sister instincts show often. Pam's greatest ambition to date is to become an animagus like her mother, which has lead to a great interest in anything related to Transfigurations. She also has an artistic streak that she hopes to put in use in the form of magical and non-magical tattoos someday. Background Adopted into a wizard family along with her younger step sister Lin, her life was pretty much normal from the beginning. Her parents had great expectations for both of them, which both fueled her ambitions but also put her under lots of stress to succeed. Together they all work to keep a family inn which is visited by both wizardkind and muggles alike. Pam was sent to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of the much more convenient Castelobruxo partially for new experiences, and partially because her parents wanted her away from all the young enemies she’d left with a bleeding nose. As they lived in a mostly muggle town, they kept magic to a minimum, and switching from that environment to a freely ambient like Hogwarts was little less than a culture clash for her. First Year During her first year at Hogwarts, Pam was sorted into the Slytherin house, something that she’s yet to understand the meaning of. Nevertheless she’s kept her usual cheery attitude and made a couple of friends, and one or two not-so-enemies along the way. Pam attended the masquerade ball during her first year, and met a headless – or rather, pumpkin headed kid, during it, an occurrence that at first seemed like a prank but would become relevant later on. During that same party she also met Lily Bartlett, a girl she’s not particularly close to but still considers nice; and Balthazar Maxim, who she feels nothing but distaste towards. Pam was affected by the fungi/moss epidemic and became infected during a DADA class, spending a good couple of days locked in the infirmary with other victims, some of which she became close to. During a stroll on the castle’s outskirts, she and other kids became acquainted to a centaur. The creature warned them about the ‘pumpkin disease’ that had been affecting their string, but eventually ran away due to the more distrusting kids’ words and actions. Her last big event of the year included an encounter with a pumpkin-headed Erkling, who she unmasked as actually having no head of its own. After the situation was handled, she got into a struggle with Cora Ray over the book the Erkling wanted, ending when Pam ran away with the book and was promptly Flipendo’ed against a bookshelf by the other girl. A teacher intervened at the time, but this experience made Pam want to learn how to defend herself as a witch rather than the muggle ways she was used to. Second Year Pam's second year went without much of a hitch, only struck by the sudden feelings she's begun developing for her already taken friend Lorenzo that she has yet to admit to herself. It wasn't until the end of the year when crisis arrived in the form of a letter from her biological father. Third Year Fearing for herself and her family, Pam finds herself inside a web of lies that allows her to find refuge far away from home and her loved ones, in London. Under a hood and new colovariated haircut, she finds herself alone in one of the biggest cities in the world, trying to avoid a danger she cannot recognize. Her initial plans to seek hiding in The Leaky Cauldron were twarted by her friends Lorenzo and Maverick, the latter insisting upon giving her a roof at his place. TBC Relationships Ivan Skelton, a Ravenclaw boy of the same year, who Pam has come to see as a younger brother. She cares deeply for the boy as he’s sensitive and easily hurt, and she’s got mixed feelings about his relationship with his boyfriend Noah, though those feelings have recently become positive again. Sunny Nocturne, at first someone who intimidated Pam as she was pretty and confident in her looks and many more things that Pam isn’t. During the fungi/moss infection epidemic in which both of them became locked in the infirmary, Pam spent a good portion of her efforts trying to make everyone feel better. She comforted Sunny in a moment of desperation, and since then, the other girl declared them bffs, much to Pam’s surprise. Christine Marilyn, older by a year, she became a mentor of sorts to Pam after they discovered their shared interest in animagi. Christi helped Pam master certain spells, and on the way became her preferred dance partner of sorts. Pam holds Christine in high esteem and if the girl is in the room, it’s more than likely that Pam will gravitate towards her. Lorenzo Stronghart, another elder year, Pam became immediately attached to the fellow latino due to their shared origin and Enzo’s sweet and welcoming personality. Pam is very protective of Enzo as he reminds her of her friend Felipe, who shares a similar shyness and extreme self-awareness. Recently however, Lorenzo has gotten a boyfriend, a fact that for some reason shook Pam’s understanding of their relationship, though she doesn’t yet know why. Maverick Amaturo, Enzo’s classmate and boyfriend, Pam met the boy by chance during a stroll around the castle, and the two quickly discovered their shared ambition of becoming animagi. Pam doesn’t know much about Mav, but she sees him as a friend and partner in crime when it comes to learning more about animagi. His recent relationship with Lorenzo has made Pam feel a bit awkward around the two, though she deeply and truly supports of them dating, so she has no idea what exactly makes her awkward. Edward Sark, Sunny’s boyfriend and another Hispanic, Pam wishes Ed and Sunny weren’t always fighting, as she thinks the two make a nice couple and rather likes Ed’s class clown personality. Though she felt betrayed at one point by Edward’s seeming disinterest in her well-being, the two have patched things up since then and keep an amiable relationship filled mostly with advice and bad jokes. Kairav Deane-Ward, an apparently broody boy, Pam has yet to see that particular side of Kai, enjoying instead a casual friendship and shared interest for Transfiguration with him. She tends to try and share desks and work with him whenever she can, and though she doesn’t know much about him, still finds his company enjoyable. Evan Godfrey, fellow Slytherin of the same year, and with a raised hand that seems propelled by a rocket, Pam simply likes Evan for his interest in Transfiguration and disposition to win points for their house, though sometimes she thinks he can be a bit over the top about it. His rivalry with Kairav simply makes her roll her eyes, and she wishes the two would get forced to get along somehow. Noah Brown, Ivan's boyfriend and frenemy of Pam for a good chunk of their first year. Pam isn't sure what to think about Noah. On one hand, the kid seems to have only good intentions, on the other, those intentions could potentially hurt people very dear to her, Ivan included. Cora Ray, a girl who Pam tried not to think too much about or trust with her food, Cora became a source of anxiety ever since their confrontation at the library. Despite this, Pam remembers a Cora that allowed her to help her when she was at her lowest, bedridden with disease, and doesn’t want to think that girl is gone, though she might very well be. Layla Silverwood, who Pam has only met a couple of times, Layla appears to her as a rather cold person who judges quickly and has no qualms about what she says, often speaking the truth without much care for tact. The two shared a no-strings-attached complaint-filled discussion, and since then Pam has realized Layla isn’t one to allow foolishness, or so it looks like. Gallery Christine and Pam finished.png|Christine and Pam at the library Pam and her owl Nebula.jpg|Pam and her owl Nebula Pam after a fight 2.jpg|Pam after a fight Paaam by Christi.png|Paaam by Christi Pam after a fight.jpg|Pam after a fight 2 Pam's sister Lin.jpg|Pam's sister Lin Pam by Valeria Chovnik.JPG|Pam by Valeria Chovnik Pam Masquerade Ball.jpg|Pam at the Masquerade Ball Pam height.jpg|Pam's height difference Pam muggle dueling.jpg|Pam during a fight Pam by Sunny Nocturne.jpg|Pam by Sunny Nocturne Pam skipping stones.jpg|Pam skipping stones Pam by Amir Williams.png|Pam by Amir Williams pim by athalia derwent.PNG|"Pim" by Athalia Derwent Pam by Layla Silverwood.jpg|Pam by Layla Silverwood a_wild_pam by Meryl Webb.png|by Meryl Webb Temperance Pam by Layla.png|Pam as Temperance from the tarot deck by Layla Pam by Ivan Skelton.jpg|by Ivan Skelton Pam 1-17-18.png | by Jacinth Vis Pamgothicfinished.png | Pam in her second year Halloween Constant_vigilance.png|thumb|Pam with her hiding looks during her third year. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Class of 2025